Iris Irine
Iris Irine is the heir to leadership of Fayon, a village of warriors. Iris has been best friends with Chaos for years and cares about him a great deal (She even calls herself as Chaos' girlfriend sometimes). Though she considers herself dignified and ladylike, she's prone to throwing tantrums and acting childish when she's excited. She admires Fenris greatly and has a running rivalry with the thief Lidia. Currently, her greatest enemy is her half-sister the Valkyrie Sara Irine. Abilities Iris is a cleric in-training and knows many healing spells and enchantments. She uses Rune Talismans (papers that are concealed with magic) inscribed with magical runes to debilitate the enemy and help her allies. She wields the magic-destroying sword Chonryongdo, one of three legendary dragon blades. (NOTE: in the English version, there are multiple variations of the spelling of "Chonryongdo" (e.g., Chernryongdo) though none reflect the actual Korean spelling, Hepburn Romanisation suggesting instead Cheongryongdo.) As the sword can only be owned by one owner at a time, Cheongryongdo will electrocute any who touch it other than Iris. Due to the Irine bloodline running in her veins, Iris is able to summon the constellations at will. Story Spoiler Alert: Read at your own risk! Iris is first seen hunting Face Masks with Chaos to earn money from the bounty. Although they ran into some trouble while battling the monsters, she and Chaos were able to get the fangs they were after. Upon arriving in Alberta to get the reward money, Iris was robbed of the giant Fasc Mask fang that she was carrying by none other than Lidia. Soon after, Chaos and Iris were able to track down Lidia at the reward office when she tried to claim the money reward for the fang. Upon seeing Iris' legendary sword, Lidia immediately returns the fang she stole from them in an effort to catch them off-guard and steal Iris' sword. Fortunately for Iris, Cheongryongdo zaps Lidia and prevents the thief from making off with the sword. After returning home to Fayon, Iris discovers that she has an older sister. But before her father Lord Irine could tell her more about it, Fayon is attacked by both Sara and Skurai. Iris could only watch as her father was killed by Sara's sword. Despite her father's plea to not hate Sara, Iris can not help but feel great anger for her half-sister. Having been teleported safely out of harm's way by Frigg, Iris goes to Prontera along with Chaos and Fenris in hopes of finding the person that Frigg spoke of. Chaos is then attacked by Loki and Iris tries to help, but is told by Chaos to stay out of the fight. She is later thrown into the Prontera castle dungeon after she, Chaos, and Fenris were arrested by the knights of Prontera. When Himmelmez commences her attack on Prontera, Iris and Fenris are led to the deepest depths of the Prontera castle by General Spiegal. She and Fenris are then forced to do battle with the witch Bijou, who injures the both of them dearly. Before Bijou could finish Iris off, Sara arrives and kills Bijou because she wanted to deal the final blow to her sister. She then takes the Heart of Ymir and leaves. With the battle of Prontera behind them, Iris convinces Fenris to go to a public bathhouse with her where the two of them spend some time healing their wounds and bonding. Renewed and recovered, the both of them rejoin Chaos and Loki to ride an airship to Geffen. Upon landing in Geffen, the group takes some time to explore the town when Skurai kidnaps Iris in order to lure Chaos to him. It was the closest Iris has ever come to dying. Other Appearances Iris has yet to make a personal appearance in the game Ragnarok Online. The cleric job class does not make an appearance in the game either, but there is a priest job class that comes close to being a cleric. Category:Characters